Talk:Well-Manicured Man
I changed the statement about how he was killed after helping Fox Mulder, because the movie itself was quite ambiguous about the subject. It's more likely he killed himself, rather than have the Syndicate members hunt him down and kill him, but that's just my opinion.--Tim Thomason 18:41, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose that's right. Although, I always thought that Alvin Kurtzweil's body was in the trunk. Tough Little Ship 19:01, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Oh, I don't doubt that WMM killed Kurtzweil. He might have done it for several reasons: :: 1. To assure the driver (who was most likely a Syndicate operative) that he was planning on killing Mulder. :: 2. It was his last mission for the Syndicate, and he wanted to finish it. :: 3. He was planning to kill Mulder, but changed his mind after killing Kurtzweil. :: 4. He was "protecting" Kurtzweil from a gruesome torture and death, which he might have gotten from the Syndicate. :: 5. He figured Kurtzweil wasn't important enough in the long run, to not kill. Perhaps he was planning on killing Kurtzweil and then later when he was alone, contacting Mulder with his information. Alas, Mulder showed up before he could get away. :Of course, that's assuming Kurtzweil was killed. We don't actually see Kurtzweil in the trunk (although it's heavily implied), so WMM might have gave him to another Syndicate operative to be killed, or he might have let Kurtzweil live, although that's highly unlikely because he hadn't any time after (I'm sure Martin Landau costs some money, though) and I doubt WMM could've gotten away with it, with that driver around. :Anyway, the point is that WMM seems to have been sent to kill Mulder (he says that, but Conrad Strughold seemed to imply something different earlier). And if he was, he couldn't very well expect to keep his job (and life) after Mulder showed up again. He took the easy way out (Mulder jumped out of the car and threw me in before the explosion, I swear!), that would hopefully lead to a chain of events that would expose the colonization plots to the public and perhaps stop the aliens somehow.--Tim Thomason 02:31, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::The movie certainly implies that the Well-Manicured Man killed Kurtzweil. The script, however, goes one step further - while WMM is in the back of his car with Mulder, he reveals that Kurtzweil is in the boot of the car, which WMM and his driver are seen closing in both the script and the final version of the movie. --Mulder 21:25, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Well-Manicured Man as Syndicate Leader? It seems implied many times that the WMM is the leader or at least ranking member of the Syndicate that we see in the television show (Strughold obviously appears to be the head of everything, but that was just the movie and by the time CSM was put in charge, things were getting out of hand). I think some mention of this should be made, as he seems to be the authority on most everything, from finding Krychek and the vaccine to talked to Klemper on the phone. With the exception of the First Elder (and possibly the other Elders) handing over the Rebel captured in The Red and the Black, WMM is typically the one in control. --TheSmokingManX 02:35, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :Without adding an example to the page, how do you suggest we add that information? In a background information section, or otherwise? --Mulder 21:25, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think the best way to go about it would be to make some mention of it in the inital short description for WMM, and then once this article is expanded it could be insinuated throughout. --TheSmokingManX 03:47, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :::Before reading your reply, I was thinking the same thing... strange but true! --Mulder 09:59, 30 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, it seems to still be disputed who the leader of the Syndicate is, apart from Strughold. This site, for example, comments that the First Elder "seemed to be the main leader of the group next to Strughold". Essentially, who is/was remains unclear and only speculative, therefore I suggest the "It seems implied several times that the Well-Manicured Man is the leader or at least ranking member of the Syndicate" notice be removed from this page. Agree/disagree? --Mulder 09:55, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I'd have to disagree with that, because I think the overwhelming suggestion is that he is a leader -- certainly more so than the others. He explains what a group abduction is to the group in one episode ('Patient X' I think), goes and finds Krychek on the Russian ship, etc. --TheSmokingManX 02:40, 4 October 2006 (UTC)